eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japan's Longest Day
is a 1967 film directed by Kihachi Okamoto."日本のいちばん長い日" (in Japanese). Japanese Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-06-12. Cast * Seiji Miyaguchi (宮口精二) ... 東郷外務大臣"日本のいちばん長い日" (in Japanese). Kinema Junpo. Retrieved 2011-06-12. * Rokuhiro Toura (戸浦六宏) ... 松本外務次官 * Chishū Ryū (笠智衆) ... 鈴木総理 * Sō Yamamura (山村聡) ... 米内海相 * Toshirō Mifune (三船敏郎) ... 阿南陸相 * Yoshio Kosugi (小杉義男) ... 岡田厚生大臣 * Takashi Shimura (志村喬) ... 下村情報局総裁 * Etsushi Takahashi (高橋悦史) ... 井田中佐 * Takao Inoue (井上孝雄) ... 竹下中佐 * Tadao Nakamaru (中丸忠雄) ... 椎崎中佐 * Toshio Kurosawa (黒沢年雄) ... 畑中少佐 * Akira Kitchōji (吉頂寺晃) ... 梅津参謀総長 * Haruo Yamada (山田晴生) ... 豊田軍令部総長 * Ryōsuke Kaagwa (香川良介) ... 石黒農相 * Ushio Akashi (明石潮) ... 平沼枢密院議長 * Isao Tamagawa (玉川伊佐男) ... 荒尾大佐 * Hiroshi Nihonyanagi (二本柳寛) ... 大西軍令部次長 * Tōru Takeuchi (武内亨) ... 小林海軍軍医 * Takeshi Katō (加藤武) ... 迫水書記官長 * Kyūzō Kawabe (川辺久造) ... 木原通庸 * Tatsuyoshi Ehara (江原達怡) ... 川本秘書官 * Kōji Mitsui (三井弘次) ... 老政治部記者 * Yoshio Tsuchiya (土屋嘉男) ... 不破参謀 * Shōgō Shimada (島田正吾) ... 森近衛師団長 * Yūnosuke Itō (伊藤雄之助) ... 野中俊雄少将 * Hirayoshi Aono (青野平義) ... 藤田侍従長 * Kiyoshi Kodama (児玉清) ... 戸田侍従 * Torahiko Hamada (浜田寅彦) ... 三井侍従 * Tadashi Fukuro (袋正) ... 入江侍従 * Keijū Kobayashi (小林桂樹) ... 徳川侍従 * Ichirō Nakaya (中谷一郎) ... 黒田大尉 * Chūzaburō Wakamiya (若宮忠三郎) ... 水谷参謀長 * Ren Yamamoto (山本廉) ... 伍長 * Kanta Mori (森幹太) ... 高嶋少将 * Tōru Ibuki (伊吹徹) ... 板垣参謀 * Seishiro Hisano (久野征四郎) ... 大隊長 * Yasuzō Ogawa (小川安三) ... 巡査 * Yoshibumi Tajima (田島義文) ... 渡辺大佐 * Gorō Morino (森野五郎) ... 大橋会長 * Daisuke Katō (加東大介) ... 矢部国内局長 * Shigeke Ishida (石田茂樹) ... 荒川技術局長 * Jun Tazaki (田崎潤) ... 小薗大佐 * Akihiko Hirata (平田昭彦) ... 菅原中佐 * Nobuo Nakamura (中村伸郎) ... 木戸内大臣 * [[]] (竜岡晋) ... 石渡宮内大臣 * Ryūji Kita (北龍二) ... 蓮沼侍従武官長 * Akiji Nomura (野村明司) ... 中村少佐 * Yū Fujiki (藤木悠) ... 清家少佐 * Kazuo Kitamura (北村和夫) ... 佐藤内閣官房総務課長 * Fuyuki Murakami (村上冬樹) ... 松阪法相 * Hyō Katazawa (北沢彪) ... 広瀬蔵相 * Sō Iwaya (岩谷壮) ... 杉山元師 * Masao Imafuku (今福将雄) ... 畑元師 * Hideyo Amamoto (天本英世) ... 佐々木大尉 * Shigeru Kōyama (神山繁) ... 加藤総務局長 * Jun Hamamura (浜村純) ... 筧庶務課長 * Tadashi Kose (小瀬格) ... 若松陸軍次官 * Makoto Satō (佐藤允) ... 古賀少佐 * Akira Kubo (久保明) ... 石原少佐 * Naoya Kusakawa (草川直也) ... 長友技師 * Kenjirō Ishiyama (石山健二郎) ... 田中大将 * Keiichi Taki (滝恵一) ... 塚本少佐 * Susumu Fujita (藤田進) ... 芳賀大佐 * Hiroshi Tanaka (田中浩) ... 小林少佐 * Yukata Sada (佐田豊) ... 佐野恵作 * Tadayoshi Ueda (上田忠好) ... 佐野小門太 * Nobuyuki Katsube (勝部演之) ... 白石中佐 * Yūzō Kayama (加山雄三) ... 館野守男 * Michiyo Aratama (新珠三千代) ... 原百合子 * Akio Miyabe (宮部昭夫) ... 稲留東部軍参謀 * Ginzō Sekiguchi (関口銀三) ... 岡部侍従 * Yū Sekida (関田裕) ... 神野参謀 * Hisashi Igawa (井川比佐志) ... 憲兵中尉 * Junnosuke Suda (須田準之助) ... 高橋武治 * Hiroshi Koizumi (小泉博) ... 和田信賢 * Shin Ōtomo (大友伸) ... 陸軍軍務局長 * Sachio Sakai (堺左千夫) ... 厚木基地飛行整備科長 Bibliography * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062041/ Nihon no ichiban nagai hi (1967)] at the Internet Movie Database * "日本のいちばん長い日" (in Japanese). Japanese Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-06-12. * "日本のいちばん長い日" (in Japanese). Kinema Junpo. Retrieved 2011-06-12. Notes Category:Directed by Kihachi Okamoto Category:Released in 1967 Category:Tōhō